Snow tube lanes are generally separated by barriers that are of sufficient height to constrain the snow tubes. These barriers may be constructed in many ways. For example, in some tubing parks barriers are formed with bales of hay, which are placed along the sides of the lanes. This use of hay bales does not require a large initial investment, but is costly due to the need to continuously purchase hay bales and the need to hire additional personnel to see that the hay bales remain in place during operation. In other tubing parks the ground under the snow is formed into a barrier that is subsequently covered by snow. However this method requires a larger initial investment in construction and limits the area's ability to groom the tubing lanes using existing grooming equipment.